


It was an accident!

by Little_Ol_Cabbage



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Elena Alvarez/Syd - Freeform, Elena/Syd - Freeform, F/F, Other, Syd - Freeform, but I really wanted to add to this fandom, please don't be too harsh cause I'm a sensitive duck, they get caught by penelope making out, this is kinda crappy cause I'm having a huge writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ol_Cabbage/pseuds/Little_Ol_Cabbage
Summary: Elena and Syd are too distracted by each other to realize that the rest of Elena's family has returned and now have to deal with another awkward talk with Penelope.





	It was an accident!

Elena and Syd were at Elena’s apartment alone, with an episode of Buffy that they’ve already watched playing in the background. Elena’s mom and Abuelita went to go pick up Alex from his baseball game and go for a celebratory or loser ice cream, which gave Elena approximately half an hour of alone time. Sometime throughout their idle chatter about what they see in themselves in the future, the topic of love came up.

 

Elena knew she wanted to have Syd in her future but wasn’t sure if that would come off as creepy, so instead, she just said, “I really like you, and I don’t see myself stopping anytime.”

 

Syd, to say the least, felt their entire body heat up as the apartment became a blur of colours and all they could see was Elena. It wasn’t that they felt that their attraction was one sided but it was always different to hear someone else confirm their feeling towards them. “I really like you too.”

 

Elena blushed deeply upon hearing her partner confirm their attraction to her. She wasn’t sure which one of them leaned in first, but all she could think about was having her lips enraptured with soft, sweet kisses. Soon enough, the kisses weren’t as soft and sweet as it became more of a make out session with Syd on top of her. It never escalates to more because none of them were ready but that didn’t stop the two from kissing.

 

Hands were over each other as the room temperature just seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. No clothes were taken off as they still had that decency, but it would definitely not be considered PG 13. Breathy moans were coming out and Elena couldn’t help but move her mouth from Syd’s lips to their neck.

 

They were so distracted by each other they never noticed the sound of the lock turning to Elena’s apartment. But, the scream that came out of Penelope’s mouth put an end to their activity real quick. Elena's face was bright red as she tried to look down at her shoes but, Syd was still on top of her so instead she dropped her head onto her partner’s shoulder.

 

“You two, go to Elena’s room and wait for me.” Her mom calmly ordered, but she could tell there was a tense edge to her voice. Syd and Elena awkwardly retreated to her room, hardly looking at each other. “And leave the door open!” They hear as they stepped into Elena’s room.

 

Syd cleared her throat, drawing the attention of their girlfriend. “Sorry for getting carried away, it was my fault for not stopping sooner or being aware of the time.” They obviously felt ashamed, thinking that Elena and her family would think less of them now. Elena notices how Syd tightly held their hands behind their back and gently reached over to entwine their hands.

 

Elena looked deep into Syd’s eyes, “hey look, we both got carried away so don’t worry about it. My family and I still like you and even if they didn’t, my feelings would- Hi mom!”

 

Penelope entered her room, leading her daughter and Syd to sit on the bed. “Look I know your teenage hormones are all over the place, but you know we have rules.”

 

“Mom, we weren’t doing anything! She just fell on top of me and you know, we maybe kissed a bit…”

 

“Elena…” Penelope raised her eyebrows, doing her infamous “yeah right” face, crossing her arms.

 

“Okay fine, we were making out but both of us aren’t ready to you know… have intercourse so you don’t need to worry about it. And yes I’ll keep the door open to my room.” Elena shifted uncomfortably but felt relieved when Syd slid their hand into hers.

 

“Alright, but no more making out on the couch, that is a family place. I don’t need to be thinking of my daughter getting it on when I’m watching my movies!”

 

“MOM!”  Elena turned back to Syd and smiled once her mom was out of her room. “So… that was a little awkward, my mom can be a lot sometimes, but I know she's just trying to protect me.”

 

Syd replied laying down on the bed and bring Elena down to cuddle. “Don’t worry, I really like your mom.” They laid together and talked about their favourite books and feminist idols, embracing each other’s company. Eventually, Elena fell asleep while Syd played with her hair.

 

Later, when Penelope came by to call them down for dinner, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her daughter in such a serene state, being taken care of by someone other than her family. She caught Syd’s eye as she was observing the scene in front of her and signaled for them to come.

 

Syd carefully extracted herself from Elena’s side, hearing a mumble of protest but no other sign of being awake and head outside towards the kitchen. In the middle of the hallways, they met with Elena’s mom with a nervous look on her face.

 

“Am I in trouble because Elena… Elena just fell asleep! And I swear I wasn’t doing anything inappropriate.” Syd stammered out, afraid to look at their girlfriend’s mom, instead opting to look the floor.

 

“Oh honey, don’t worry, I know you weren’t doing anything bad. I just wanted to thank you for finally letting Elena have someone outside the family and her age to trust and talk to. She was always quite lonely but had a fire inside her that not many people could handle, and seeing her so comfortable in someone else’s company, I knew that I could count on you to let her be happy. Wake her up when you want to head over for dinner Syd. Also, you have a little something on your neck” Penelope finished off and retreated to the kitchen.

 

Syd stood still, stunned by the talk they just had with Penelope until they felt something touch their arm. Turning back, they saw Elena looking sleepily at them with a happy grin on her face. “Hey babe, uh how much of that did you hear?”

 

“Starting from the ‘I just wanted to thank you’” Elena replied, yawning after she finished. “What she said was true, I was really lonely and I only recently discovered who part of me really is and I’m still trying to understand me. And sorry about your neck” She wasn’t sorry at all.

 

“Well, we protect each other, and I promise I’ll be here all along the way, as long you’ll let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can leave prompts in the comments for me and I'll definitely look into writing a better one-shot than this. You can also message me on tumblr @PowerCabbage. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/powercabbage


End file.
